


Delightful Encounter

by NoRaGo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat!Ong, Daniel the ultimate next-door-guy, Fluff, Friendly!Daniel, M/M, No cats were harmed in the making, Ong the narcissistic fool, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRaGo/pseuds/NoRaGo
Summary: Ong Seongwu took pride in his ability to shapeshift into a cat. It did have its own perks. Although sometimes his considered-bless was also somewhat his curse. Bearing such abnormal secret, he can never share it to anybody. Leaving him all alone in the vast world.Not that he cared.Or so he thought, until his mission demanded him to make alliance with a certain handsome brown-haired boy with a cute smile, named Kang Daniel.





	Delightful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> At first, this was planned to be my submission for Ongnielweek_day3.  
> But then I think that the story hold no superpowers whatsoever and so will not suitable for the theme >///<
> 
> And voila, there's no perfect place other than Ongnielweek_day7 (I love randoms).  
> Well, I have to postpone the other works to get this done. And who wouldn’t? IT’S ONGNIEL WEEK.  
> Sorry for any lacking. I’d love to hear some critics and comments.
> 
> Please enjoy and forever support ONG and NIEL XD
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------. . .-------------------

 

Seongwu licked the side of his forepaw and scrubbed it onto his right ear. Making sure he covered from the base of his ear to the tip. He repeated the gestures few times before changing to his left side, also taking his time. He already finished his supposed morning grooming a while ago, but something in the wind made his ear itch. As a neat freak, naturally came with his biological genes, he couldn’t stand too long if any speck of dust dared to land on his beautiful fur.

He sat on four paws with head held high. Sighing contently, he scanned his surroundings. He was seating on his usual spot, the carved marble bench surrounding a fountain in the center of the park. People were strolling, enjoying the Sunday morning sunshine, the breeze is warm indicating spring is coming.

Few teenage girls walked passed, looked at him and giggling together. It’s didn’t surprise him anymore. Without bragging, Seongwu knew his cat-form was quite a sight, with lean-muscular frame and sleek-midnight coat from head to tail. He was the depiction of a gorgeous black panther, well, only in much smaller form. That was, except for three white dots under his eyes, in shape of a constellations, where his actual moles are. Other that, his features always attracted people, either to pet him, gave few strokes along his back or even gave him food (that kind old stall-owner from across the park). Canned foods were always the best. One time, people even took pictures of him, while he purposely acted cool. Oh yeah, he was getting on social media.

 

Now, what was a handsome young man doing in beautiful Sunday morning, in his cat form, you may ask? 

 

Well, Seongwu was actually on his usual patrol. He’d done it three times a week, when he didn’t have classes (yes, he’s only a university student), before his night shift. He loved going around the park, looking out for any fellow cat-friends in need and helping them. Whether it was hungry cats looking for foods, finding lost kittens, kept an eye for ill-mannered people or mostly, just basically enjoying the sun.

He didn’t like to think his action were noble. Not at all. It was all just a mean to spend time. Besides, he thought that as a cat-shapeshifter, it was partly his responsibility to create better world for his ‘other’ kind. Human could sometimes be more heartless than any other creatures, despite having self-claimed high intelligent. Their actions towards smaller animals can sometime be morally questionable. Well, he has experienced it himself. Long, long time ago.

 

He grew from that experience now.

It made him into a cynical being. He didn’t care.

Human-cat as himself could live alone. _Yes of course, without a doubt _, he smirked.__

____

____

 

Anyway, now back to business. Other than his usual duties, Seongwu was on a new mission. Lately, there had been unusual things going around his neighborhood which involved all his furry-friends. He heard them being cautious over something, which was weird because he’d been believing that this neighborhood is one of the friendliest for felines. It was still only a suspicion and he hadn’t found any prove yet. That’s why he’d been keeping extra attention for few weeks now, trying to find anything that possible related. Although that day, he found yet again, nothing. Everything was as normal as it can be. So, after a while, he left disappointedly, getting ready for his part-time job.

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

That day, Seongwu was curling on the marble bench, soaking in warm sunlight. Closing his eyes, his tail wagged peacefully. Once a while, the wind would blow softly, making the grass and the leaves rustled gently. Creating serene sounds that his sensitive ears picked up, made him drowsy.

He was almost fall into nothingness, until suddenly he couldn’t feel warmth, his body covered in shadow. Great, someone was sitting beside him and blocking his ray on sunshine.

 

“Why, aren’t you such a handsome cat,” uttered the man in a thick Busan accent.

 

Seongwu open his eyes lazily and looked up. A young man, probably around his real age, was grinning at him, showing a set of bunny teeth. Dark-brown hair half-covered in beanie, broad shoulder, eyes crinkling into crescent moon while smiling, this man was quite cute. Not as handsome as he was, but still cute. The man suddenly reached out his arm to Seongwu and instinctively, Seongwu stood up, keeping his distance to the stranger. The man looked surprised and stopped his movement mid-air.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he said carefully. “I have no mean to harm you. Can I pet you?” While asking for permission, the man offered his hand, palm facing up. Seongwu eyed the man quietly and stayed on his standing position for a good few minutes, before walked closer to man’s hand and sniffed.

 

After making sure there were no strange scent on the man, then he moved closer. The man sensed the change in Seongwu’s gesture and proceed to pet him, from head to his back and gave scratching to his ear.

“Your fur is very smooth and clean,” the man complimented. _Duh, of course _. “You know, I have two cats back in Busan. One is Rooney, one is Peter, a ginger and a calico. Gosh, I missed them so much.” _No wonder this guy knows how to pet a cat. _____

_____ _

_____ _

 

Seongwu looked up to the man, whose hand was still mindlessly petting Seongwu’s back, while looking somewhere afar. The man then gazed down to Seongwu as if knowing that he’s being watched. Seongwu took that few seconds to judge him, as their eyes met. The man seemed okay, kind even. This man could probably be his next fan.

 

“I wonder if you belong to someone,” the man muttered. “You’re way to clean for a stray cat”. The man looked at his watch and snapped, suddenly standing up, “Oh damn, I’m late for my shift.” Then quickly walked away, waving his arm. “See you around, Blackie!”

 

_Did he just call him Blackie?? ___

____

____

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

The next time Seongwu met the young man, he saw a white bandage wrapped around the man’s palm and wrist. Curious, Seongwu stood and sniffed into the bandage. As if knowing what Seongwu meant, the man grinned.

 

“This? I wasn’t being careful.” The man chuckled shyly, using his right hand to cover his mouth. “You see I worked there, in that jjigae restaurant 2 blocks from here.” So, that’s explained the casual outfit, white t-shirt, covered with unbuttoned checkered-shirt and ripped jeans. He always wore ripped jeans. “It was rush hours, everyone was working in fast pace. I was in the kitchen when I have to dodge around a friend and accidently hit a hot pot. As I held onto the pot before it hit the ground, the hot soup just spilled on my hand, and voila.”

____

____

 

_He supposed to be extra careful _, Seongwu thought, huffing at the man.__

____

____

 

“My manager was hysteric,” the man stroked Seongwu with his bandaged-hand and laughed lightly. “Jisung-hyung is always the panicky-type. Even after I poured it in running water and covered it with wet towel, he still nagged at me. I said I was fine, but he still ranted on and on, yelling that I need to stop helping and quickly go to a hospital. He’s totally a noisy mother-hen.”

 

The man’s eyes became warm. “But I, we all love him of course. He’s very caring and sometimes cute, but he hates it if anyone called him cute.”

The man bended down closer and whispered in Seongwu’s ears, covering his action with his right hand. As if telling a big secret. “But don’t tell anyone that I called him cute.” The man sat up straight again. “Or else he’ll slap my head again.”

 

Seongwu noticed that some passersby were looking at them, probably confused or amused to the fact a young, good-looking guy, sitting on a park, talking to a cat. But the man in noticed didn’t seem to care.

The man looked at his watch again. “Well, it’s my time to go. I beg Jisung-hyung to let me work today, because doing nothing is boring. Come visit me okay, just looked for the most crowded restaurant.” The man smiled widely and waved.

 

“Bye Blackie!”

 

If his eyes could roll, it would probably have. _I have a name, you know. ___

____

____

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

The man visited the park few times again. Each time they meet, the man would always sit down and shared some of his story to Seongwu, before going to work. Seongwu too was getting used of the man’s presence, even he couldn’t reciprocate verbally, he usually just stared or meowed. The man appeared to also start knowing Seongwu’s schedule of patrol and visited only on that specific days. Seongwu knew this man is a year younger than him and he also took classes (was it dance academy?) and did part times, exactly just liked him.

 

One time, Seongwu caught a glimpse of the man’s name-tag, made from steel and pinned to the inside of his backpack.

 

Kang Daniel. 

____

____

 

_So that’s his name. ___

____

____

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

It was Friday and Seongwu started by strolling along the park’s stoned pave way. Lines of tall trees and bushes gave shades from direct sunlight. He was calmly walking when his ears perked up in cautious, his instinct kicked in. Something or someone was watching him intently. He turned around to see a huge male cat, growling at him. _Oh shit! A competitor, and not a happy one _. The alpha male seemed threatened by his presence and was slowly walking towards him, head low and tail stood up straight.__

____

____

 

Seongwu also put his head down and growled, not going to back down so soon.

 

He did nothing wrong. He was always there in the park. His scent was probably already all over the park area by now. What’s gotten into this guy??

The stayed face to face, glaring and growling at each other for few minutes. Emitting sounds in higher pitch above the other. Seongwu tried to express that he means no harm and no bad intention, and that he’ll walk away. But the grey cat just growled louder at him.

_Damn it _, Seongwu thought. If he got into paw-to-paw combat with this guy, it’ll be bloody. And judging from the other’s size, Seongwu would highly-possibly lose. So, he did what he knew best, he turned and fled, as fast as he can. He knew that once a cat broke a face-off by running, the other will started chasing. The dominant one will do anything and everything to make sure the other male truly understand who’s the boss around. Well, Seongwu wouldn’t want to stay around to find out.__

____

____

He exited the park into the housing area and kept on running, knowing the grey cat is still hot on his tail. He turned right for few meters before turning left, hoping to shake his chaser off but failed.

 

_100 meters more _, Seongwu started panting harshly, his stamina depleted.__

____

____

 

_50 meters now _, and he saw a familiar building up ahead. Red bricks on the side, with small balcony lined up horizontally on each floor.__

____

____

 

Seongwu hopped in to a trash bin and quickly jumped to the nearest balcony. He didn’t stop and jumped between another balcony and AC unit in zig-zag pattern. He stopped a second to stare at the balcony on the fourth floor. He made a final jump and climbed into the opening of window just above the balcony, squished himself in then immediately transformed back into his human form. He rolled to his back, gasping for air, looking at the familiar apartment’s ceiling. His apartment.

It took a minute before Seongwu sat up. He grabbed the nearest towel to cover his naked body, open his window and gazed down onto the street. He saw the huge male cat, four floors below, stopped on its track and looking around furiously. Obviously flustered when he lost his target. Seongwu yelled at the cat to go away which made it jumped in surprised and ran. He flopped down below his window, sweats dripping from his forehead and neck. He shook it off while trying to catch some air. His weak lungs indicated he really need to have more exercise.

_What a great afternoon. ___

____

____

 

Few days later, having his usual routine, with Daniel sitting beside him, Daniel stared at him and said, “You know, last Friday I came to visit. But you were nowhere to be found. Where did you go to?” 

Seongwu just huffed and puffed, his tail slapping the marble surface in fury. _A strange enormous cat suddenly decided to chase me, damn that cat. ___

____

____

Of course, he also told Daniel (by meowing, making Daniel giggled – you’re not usually this talkative) that in his human-form, Seongwu being the petty guy that he really was, decided to go around the park to search for that male cat. Once he found it, he decided to scare it away and chased it back as retaliation. Once the grey cat ran hastily, then Seongwu stopped and smile victoriously. And people sometimes wondered if he really was 23 years old.

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

“Hyung, here, this is the order for table 17,” Woojin, one of the young cook in the restaurant said to Daniel, pushing a tray of budae-jjigae.

 

“Ok,” Daniel replied, taking the tray, then heading to table no 17. A man was sitting there alone, with only his back visible. “Here is your order,” he announce, putting the hot bowl in to the table. As he looked up to the customer, he stopped.

This guy was handsome, damn, even as a guy, Daniel must admit that. Black hair, with fringe pulled back. Slim figure in black button-down shirt, folded sleeve and black jeans. The man glanced back at him calmly and Daniel could see clearly three moles at the shape of constellation high on his left cheek.

 

“Thanks, Daniel,” he said, smiling. Daniel could see his crooked tooth.

 

“You welc..,” Daniel stopped again for the second time. “How did you know my name?”

 

The man seemed to be taken aback for few seconds, before nodded his head. “Your nametag.”

 

Daniel looked down to his chest and smile bashfully, “Right. Enjoy your meal then”.

 

Returning to the bar table, Daniel turned around again to look at the man in table no 17. He didn’t know why he had a strange feeling to the specific person, as if somehow, he saw him before. But when and where, he couldn’t recall. That’s funny, considering with that type of face and the charming aura he emitted, Daniel wouldn’t possibly forget him easily. Taking a deep breath, Daniel started preparing another customer’s order, as he put his intrigued mind aside.

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

Another sunny day, with a glossy-black cat laying down peacefully near the fountain. Unable to actually pinpoint his suspicion, Seongwu started to forget his early goal. Perhaps the gossips and lingering fear of his feline-friends were only temporary and now the danger had passed. He hadn’t heard many news wondering around anymore. If he thought about it, even his chance of walking into one of his friend had become lesser and lesser. The park was becoming more quiet from any existence of four-legged furry.

Feeling slightly drowsy from the calming breeze, Seongwu sarted to close his eyes. He laid his head on one of his stretched arms, thinking this might be the best time to take a nap. As funny as it was, his human-form didn’t have many opportunities to take afternoon break, with all the classes, workstuff and responsibilities. However, being in his cat-form he was more or less free to do anything.

He heard footsteps of people passing by and a figure sitting beside him. Almost completely drawn into the land of dream, Seongwu was too lazy to take any glimpse. A big warm hand scrubbed his back and side, before suddenly grabbed his scruff and lifted him up. Opening his eyes immediately, he tried to wriggle free out of the grip but useless. The grip was making him submissive. One of the man’s hand hold his lower back for support as he was turned around.

 

_Daniel?! ___

____

____

 

Seongwu hissed and meowed loudly. _What are you doing?? Let me go! ___

____

____

 

“I’m sorry Blackie,” Daniel whispered apologetically, moving him into something that Seongwu saw as a cat cage. _What?? Not a cage! ___

____

____

 

Daniel softly put him inside the cage and giving a slow push to make sure his whole body fit into the small confinement. Then after, Daniel quickly closed and locked the door. Seongwu turned around, moving about and kept on meowing, demanded to be released. But Daniel didn’t seem to listen. He picked the cage up and walked away from the fountain and further away from the park.

Deciding that making a ruckus will never stop Daniel and only wasted his energy, Seongwu curled in a ball and stay silent. _Later _, he said to himself, _ _later Daniel will know who is he dealing with. ______

_____ _

_____ _

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------

 

Daniel walked for quite some time. Although holding a huge green cage, it seemed he wasn’t any near straining. Seongwu saw himself passing foreign places, where he could see lined-up shops turned into busy road, turn into glowing riverside and last into quiet apartment area. He’s confused and curious as to where Daniel were taking him. This was one of the reason Seongwu hates cages. It restraint his senses, at some point even suffocate and made him felt vulnerable.

Halting as an elevator door open, Daniel stepped in and started humming a song, which Seongwu believed to be the latest song from Twice. A fanboy indeed. As Seongwu waited until he heard “ding”, he assumed that they were pretty high above the ground. Once reaching a certain closed door on the right, Seongwu could hear more buttons being pressed and before Daniel brought him inside.

 

“You’re quiet,” Seongwu heard. “Welcome, this is my apartment”.

 

Seongwu wasn’t impressed. He has his own apartment to go home to, _thank you very much. _His prideful self was still offended that Daniel had captured him as if he was a shabby street cat. Just when he considered Daniel as likable companion. Daniel put him down in what seemed to be the living room, where he could see the leg of TV cupboard in one side and huge golden couch on the other.__

____

____

Seongwu whole body itched to leap out of his small prison. As he was just about to execute his well-thought out plan when Daniel’s phone rang.

 

"Yeah, Jisung-hyung? What's wrong? Now? Is it urgent? Does it have to be me? Okay, okay I'll be there in 15 minutes."

 

Daniel swiped his hair and sighed before turning to Seongwu. For a moment, the man was fidgeting in his spot, appeared to weigh his option. Then the man went away to return momentarily bringing a bowl of water. He open Seongwu’s cage, put the bowl inside (in which Seongwu taken a surprised few-steps back) and locked the cage again.

 

“Look Blackie, I’m so sorry. I’ll be out just for a while. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can and let you out of that cage, okay?”

 

Daniel took a last glance to Seongwu, grabbed his bag then went out of the apartment.

 

Seongwu was left dumbfounded.

 

_Did he just miss his grand exit? ___

____

____

 

\-------------------. . .-------------------


End file.
